Masamori Sumimura
Masamori Sumimura (墨村正守'', Sumimura Masamori'') is the elder brother of Yoshimori and the Chief of The Shadow Organization's Task Force, more commonly known as the Night Troop.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 5 He holds the 7th seat on the Council of TwelveKekkaishi anime, Episode 27, which was vacated by Mudou.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 156 Appearance Masamori is always seen wearing a kekkaishi uniform while working, and prefers to wear a robe with an enlarged version of his Council of Twelve membership badge, as an open challenge to those that might target him.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 30 He has short, black hair with a small crescent shape scar in the middle of his forehead. He's tall; and does not have the Houin mark.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 15 Personality Masamori maintains a calm, confident attitude around his family, but he is tough on Yoshimori, partially because so much is expected of Yoshimori as the Legitimate Successor, but also because he wants Yoshimori to learn to use his great power more responsibly. Masamori also has a habit of taking on highly dangerous tasks alone, such as trying to flush out traitors within the Shadow Organization, in order to protect his family and subordinates, no matter the cost to himself. He views his subordinates as family and takes any attack on them very personally. Inwardly, Masamori is greatly concerned about both the state of the Shadow Organization and protecting Karasumori (along with his family), and is sometimes forced to temporarily choose loyalty to one over the other.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 185 These heavy burdens often keep him alert and nervous privately, and also take a toll in the form of weight loss.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 318 However, he can also be cruel: to scare Yomi into doing his bidding, he threatens to terminate Yoki.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 13 History As the oldest son of the Sumimura Clan, Masamori was trained to become a kekkaishi. When he was older, Masamori attempted to further his training. However, because he did not receive the Houin mark, he was denied access to the scrolls passed down by his ancestors, meant only for the eyes of Legitimate Successors. That Masamori did not receive the mark was source of resentment for him (and is most probably part of why he distanced himself from the family and joined the Shadow Organization), and confusion for Yoshimori (who believes Masamori is more talented and therefore should have the mark). As a child, Yoshimori drew the Houin mark on Masamori's hand in an attempt to cheer him up. Both brothers have a habit of staring at and flexing their hands: Yoshimori wondering why he has the Houin, and Masamori wondering why he doesn't. Plot 'Return of the Firstborn Son' As the story opens, Masamori was not present. While cleaning up the damage caused by Yomi Kasuga and Yoki, Shigemori reveals that Masamori was Chief of The Shadow Organization's Task Force. Masamori finally returns to Karasumori and watches as Yoshimori and Tokine try and fail to defeat Sasorigama. Using multiple Nenshi threads, Masamori destroys Sasorigama's scythe with a multi-layered kekkai, then destroys the ayakashi with a five layered one. Kekkaishi anime, Episode 13 He later purposely brings an ayakashi to Karasumori to test Yoshimori's skills and teamwork with Tokine.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 14 Throughout Masamori's stay, there is considerable tension between him and Yoshimori (both because Masamori is purposely harsh with him, and because Yoshimori is jealous of Tokine's adoration of Masamori). Though both his father and grandfather invite him to stay in Karasumori, Masamori declines and returns to the Night Troop. 'Seven of Twelve' On the Sousui's recommendation, Masamori is appointed to the 7th seat of the Council of Twelve of the Shadow Organization. The other council members are openly insulting and hostile toward him, none more so than Ichirou Ougi. Masamori is inwardly just as suspicious of them, considering them all monsters that might one day invade Karasumori. 'At War with Kokuboro' During the War at Kokuboro Masamori also helped Yoshimori 'Masamori and Mudou' 'Rescuing Rokurou Ougi' 'Confronting Yumeji Hisamoi' 'Fall of the Shadow Organization' 'Tatsuki's Resistance' Powers & Abilities Hazama-Ryu Kekkai technique: Masamori is a very advanced user of the traditional kekkaishi techniques. His kekkai tend to be much stronger than Yoshimori's, and he is the first seen using kekkai as a bridge in mid-air (though Shigemori later shows that he is familiar with this as well). Masamori can produce large numbers of nenshi and shikigami all at once, and has enough stamina to use multi-layer kekkai repeatedly in battle. In addition, his shikigami are adult-sized and more humanoid compared to Yoshimori's, which are usually very short and pudgy. *'Zekkai': Masamori can also produce an extremely powerful zekkai, capable of destroying almost anything it comes in contact with and protecting him from all but the strongest attacks. *'Landlord': He also has the rare ability to spread out his power in the form of a vast, dark ocean, which allows his landlord, Kurohime, to swim through it, creating ripples that detect the locations of enemies. This technique can be easily sensed by other kekkaishi, and is even stifling to younger ones. Summoning: Masamori has a talent for summoning and making contracts with spirits, particularly those of the departed. To date, he has at least two active contracts. *'Kurohime:' Though Kurohime is Masamori's landlord (and therefore an aspect of his own power), he gained access to her through alternate means (Masamori was not allowed to attempt musou training with ShimanoKekkaishi manga, Chapter 248). *'Kouya:' Remade through the fur remnants of the original, Kouya somewhat reluctantly serves Masamori, in exchange for Masamori eventually breaking the seal that Tokimori Hazama placed on Kouya's mountain home. To symbolize their contract, there is a ring of x-shaped scars around Masamori's neck (Kouya is free to take Masamori's head if the promise is broken).Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 252 *'Mudou:' Supposedly a "good" version (or at least an earlier one, from before he began killing solely for power) of Mudou, remade from the hair of the original.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 298 At times he still displays the sinister, detached nature present in the original, but Masamori, while wary of him, still values his opinion at times. References Category:Characters Category:Sumimura Family Category:The Shadow Organization